Distorted Code
by Faith Karma
Summary: Violent, sad one-shot. Alice/Bella don't like...don't read yea?


**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Okay so this is another one-shot...no story here k? I'm working on updates for the stories I already have but...eh...one-shots keep popping into my mind and well...I wanna write em so here ya go. No beta this round..so if there are errors..my bad. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Distorted Code**

The meadow doesn't seem as beautiful now, the grass yellowing and the flowers withered. Memories of my happiness flash through my mind as I kneel down on the cracked dirt beneath me, my hand reaching out to grab a flower clutching to the last strings of its existence. Emotionless brown eyes take in the wilted petals with disinterest before crushing it in a pale palm.

'_I've gone manic....I can't be saved.'_

A gentle breeze blows the remnants of the flower from the brunette beauties hand, her long hair flaring up softly following the direction of the wind. As her scent permeates the air a low growl is heard from the right, brown eyes take in the tall trees seeing nothing. Another gust of air, this one unnatural and smelling strongly of jasmine, causes Bella to scramble to her feet. A flash of fiery red can be seen before a hate filled tinkling laugh breaks the silence.

'_I've made my bed...now I must lie in it'_

A crimson stare is fixed on the pale human as the bare footed vampire stalks her prey, a smirk attached firmly to her plump lips causing the porcelain skin to crinkle at the edges of her mouth. Her approach is slow, yet determined. "Well...what do we have here?" Her head tilts slightly causing curls to fall over her pale freckled shoulders. "The Cullens pet all alone....where is your precious Edward now?" By now the vampire's eyes have taken on a sinister gleam, her smirk twisted to a devilish smile as she blurs from the humans sights only to reappear in front of her. Cold unneeded breath blows across warm, flushed cheeks.

'_I've been laying down in the devil's lair. Sailing into the sun...I'll be baptized there.'_

Chocolate eyes meet crimson, one side filled with hatred and the other drowning in the sadness. "He left me....they left me...if you want to kill me...by all means go ahead." Cracked lips part to mumble out a response. A red eyebrow arches beautifully, a very ungraceful snort comes from the vampire.

"Well I'll be damned...he left huh? Guess you really didn't matter much." A stone hand whips through the air at a speed not caught by the human, crashing into a soft cheek a crack of bone can be heard as Bella slams down to the cold earth. "I'm still going to have fun with this.." The crazed vampire speaks as her lips spread into a pure evil smile, her teeth glistening with venom.

' _Should I beg? Should I steal? If it's to die for, will it seal the deal? Should I kneel down and pray? Kneel down and kiss the divide?'_

A bare foot connects with the soft flesh of Bella's rib cage, the force of the kick causing her to rise from the ground and spin before _thudding _against a nearby tree, a large crack forming on the thick base of the ancient oak. Blood splutters from thin lips as a cough racks through the slender form. Cold hands grasp the chestnut locks dragging the battered human to her feet.

"Aw look, she's bleeding." The insane vampire coo's to the brunette before grasping her right forearm and squeezing, cracking filling the air. A scream erupts from Bella as blood streams from her now open mouth, a tinkling laugh comes from the vampire as her hand once more connects with the now broken jaw. "You're a screamer? How lovely...feel free it excites me so." Satisfaction gleams in crimson eyes as she tosses her victim across the meadow, raising her blood covered hand to lick the traces of red from it. "You taste divine...no wonder the Cullens wanted to keep you around."

A short, black blur connects with Victoria, the sound of two boulders colliding fills the meadow along with animalistic growling. Brown eyes wearily rise to take in the quick flashes of colors, trees collapsing, the ground forming huge craters from impact.

"Look if it isn't the little pixie," Victoria sneers as she stands from the indented ground, a sneer on her face. Alice stands across from her chest heaving with unneeded breaths, eyes black as night a frown on her usually bubbly features. A large crack runs up the red heads cheek ending just before her hair line.

"You think I wouldn't see? You think I wouldn't save her?" The smaller vampires voice comes out as a harsh accusation. A small tilt is the response from the red head before Alice blurs from view and the visuals go back to blurs of color.

The battle seems to wage for hours but in reality it is just shy of half an hour, a snarl is heard and a metallic ripping noise. Alice stands in the middle of the meadow, a pale hand wrapped in red hair, the lifeless head of Victoria dangling from the strands. The pixie's clothes are torn and her skin is covered in dirt, normally perfect hair is in a unkempt disarray. A lighter is drawn from the pocket of her black skinny jeans, she tosses the devilish vampires head onto the fallen body before leaning down to light the black tank top covering a pale torso on fire. A few seconds after there is a purple cloud rising from the mini fire.

Bella tries to drag herself from the unforgiving ground only to have coughs rack her body again, blooding trickling from her lips with each cough. A breeze blows her brown hair, rising it from her face and laying it to rest against the grey material of her shirt. The smell of honey and vanilla fills her senses. The smallest of smiles makes its way onto her face and she looks up to the warm, concerned black eyes of Alice.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is like wind chimes, a pale hand reaches out to touch the now swollen black jaw of the human. "No...your not....come on my sweet Bella..." she murmurs as she gently lifts the brunette beauty into her arms, cradling her lovingly.

"I love you Alice," Bella's voice slurs out, her jaw now completely unable to be moved. The adrenaline has worn out and the pain begins to sit in, a pained whimper passes her lips as she clutches the designer shirt in her fist.

A pair of cold lips touch against her warm flesh, a smile can be felt as well. "I love you to my Bella....when you get better...we will talk about this okay." As soon as the words pass Alice's lips a strangled breath passes the wounded girls lips and her back arches towards the sky. Tremors wrack through her slender frame and the charcoal eyes of the vampire grow panicked.

"Bella?.....Bella?" Desperation laces the wind chime like voice, the blood covered girls body ceases all movement and the heart beat that was once steady in the vampire's ears begins to slow. "Oh god...oh god...no...nonononono..NO!" Black eyes glisten with tears that will never be shed. "I'm so so sorry my Bella..." She whispers, her teeth glinting in the sunlight as she lowers her head to the pale neck.

**Hah...y'all hate me huh? Yup thats how I am gonna end it...not knowing if she is gonna be saved or not. Um..yeah you decide in your head how you want this ta play out. I'd love ta hear how you all decided to end it...so send me a message. Alright. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
